With the development of Internet technologies and mobile Internet technologies, more and more information providers provide information by means of the Internet and mobile Internet. Information provided by means of the Internet and mobile Internet has the advantages of a wide coverage area, strong activeness and initiative, relatively low costs, a high cost-performance ratio, and strong interaction.
At present, Internet/mobile Internet information provision technologies mostly use a method of keyword matching to directly make information obtained by matching in an information database online on a web page. However, the problems existing in the related art are low efficiency in information provision and an inability to meet user needs, etc. due to the fact that most information in the information database is edited by information providers, thereby having no timeliness and not being targeted.